Is it the End?
by Kurtis Trent 25
Summary: Kurtis Trent dies in the Strahov Fortress in Lara Croft's arms. Months past and she takes a trip to figure out if she wants to continue Tomb Raiding or give it up, in the meant time she finds that if the last member dies the world is in great danger and she has to make the choice to save it or not. What will she do in the end.
1. The letter

**Chapter 1: The letter**

He turned his back on her and all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his back, going through to his stomach. He looked down and saw the tip of the claw poking through his shirt. He grunted and as it was pulled out of his body, he unclipped his Chirugai and beheaded the flying Boaz. Making the head roll to the on the ground. As he fell to the ground, he fell to the floor on his knees, clanging his stomach with on hand and the other holing him up.

"No!" Lara yelled from above, she had just come back from Eckhardt lab when she saw Kurtis collapsing on the floor.

Lara began to look for a way down and grabbed onto the ledge and she lowered herself down to the floor. When landing she hurt her leg and looked up to Kurtis. She ignored the pain and run to his side. She rolled him over and blood was still seeping out of his wound. She placed her hand over the wound and applied pressure onto it. "Hey Stranger" He whispered, she looked at him as he opened his blue eyes under her. She pulled her hand back and it was covered in blood, the injury was continuing to bleed. "Oh bugger, Kurtis I can't lose you." She whispered and closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying. "What am I going to do when someone I care about…love, is hurt?" Kurtis reached for her other hand and placed some small kisses on it before placing her hand on his chest, over his heart. "Lara, thank you." He whispered and Lara rested her head against his fore head and the tears came out. She could feel his heartbeat was beginning to slow down, every minute that past. "Shh" he said quietly. Lara opened her eyes and moved a lock of hair out of his face, to see those ocean blue eyes. "I love you, Lara." He said and smiled at her. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips fully. When she broke the kiss, he closed his eyes and took one last breath, before his chest stopped moving.

Lara looked at him as more tears streamed down her face "I love you too, Kurtis." She whispered and she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep crying.

Many hours later and she awoke with a startled. Slowly she rose herself up from the floor and notice that she was alone. Kurtis's body was gone, Boaz's corpses was gone. The only thing that was with her was Kurtis's Chirugai lying near the pool of blood he had left. She got to her feet and picked the Chirugai up from the floor, the blade snapped out, the orange glow beginning to form and pulled her arm to the door the Boaz had came out of hours ago. She looked at it as it pulled her to the darkness. She smiled and finally the blades closed and she walked off into the darkness.

Six months later…

Lara sat at her father's grave, thinking about everything that had happened in her life. She had her backpack with her and in her hands the Chirugai. Sighting she got off from the ground and clipped the Chirugai onto her belt. She zipped open her backpack and took out a letter she had written. She opened it up and read it over.

**Dear Hillary**

**I'm going away for a while and need to clear my mind, sorry if I didn't say goodbye but I just don't feel in the mood for any talks. After what had happen six months ago, I've come to a point that there's more to life then Raiding Tomb and finding priceless artifact and saving the world. You know after Alex and Terry I never thought I'd fallen in love again…but I did and I lost him. I had held him in my arms in his last moments on this earth and I've not been the same since. I think I need to find myself, because the Lara Croft everyone knows, I don't know anymore and I think a trip away from everyone and everything will do me good. I'll be fine and don't worry about me too much, I will be back soon**

**Sincerely with love**

**Lara**

She wiped away the tears that had been forming in her eyes and she said her last words to her father before heading back into the manor. She head for the kitchen and placed the letter on the counter. She then went to the garage and walked around all the cars and bike's until she got to the newest one in her collection, Kurtis's bike.

She claimed on after opening the doors of the garage and placing the helmet on her head. She revved the engine and slipped into gear and she speeded of, out of the courtyard and onto the road. She had no idea where she was going but she just drove. Where ever she will end up no one will know.

* * *

**Authors notes: Hey guys, thanks for taking your time in reading the first chapter of this story, and would be glad to hear what you all thing of it. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**


	2. Could there be hope

******Authors notes: Hey guys, So thanks for reading Chapter one. I would prefer some review to know how I did with it...Any way, here's chapter 2 hope you like it and please don't forget to review it would mean a lot. **

******PS: Don't be shy, I see no bad reviews...Tell me how angry, sad, happy or even stupid the Chapter is...I can handle anything...**

******;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Could there be hope**

_She run as fast as her exhausted body could run but the enemy was closing in on her. She had run out of bullets 50 miles ago and she had no choice but to run for her life and she found herself running into a city, dodging into an ally she quickly rested on her knees but he had found her again and she had no choice but to run again, what she didn't know was that the ally she had run into was a dead end. She took a left turn and found herself trapped; the wall was too high for her to claim._

_She turned around and saw him standing a few inches away from her; she had to fight if she wanted to get away that's if she made it out alive. She heard him speak as she stood in a fighting passion "You could have joined me, Lara but no you choice that Lux Veritatis warrior over me." The man said as he looked at her in so much evil, Lara could see those icy and cold blue eyes of him, no life in them just evil. "And I'll do it again if I have to" She yelled at him but only saw the smile on his face. Her heartbeat that had been beating so fast started to slow down as she faced her greatest enemy. "Stupid mortal, do you think that joining him you can save this world from me. I'll make sure he dies and then this world can die with him." He said with a voice full of evil. Lara looked at him in confusion; it sounded like he said that he will find Kurtis and kill him. That's was the thing she didn't understand, Kurtis was dead; he had died in her arms the night in the Strahov. So who else could it be? The questions went through her head but she had to ask him "Who are you talking about, Kurtis is gone?" she asked but he only started laughing at her that made her angry. "What are you laughing at?" she asked and he looked at her "So you think Kurtis is still dead, stupid mortal, his alive and got saved by someone closer to him then you" the man answered her and Lara looked to the ground, shocking her head, it wasn't true, he was messing with her head but could there be hope that he was alive. Then she heard him again "Kurtis Heissturm is a survivor, just like you unfortunately I have to kill you now" Lara looked up at him as he readied energy bolt in his hand. She was trapped, nowhere to escape. Death would come fast. She closed her eyes and readied for the blow but it never came, only thing that did come was an unfamiliar female voice. She looked up and saw a women shouting at the man in front of her. "Karel your mother fucker, step away from Miss Croft or you'll feel the blade of the Light of truth." Lara looked at, she was fit and healthy but also had fire in her eyes, like she would never back down in a fight. Karel turned to her and smiled "Oh, so the Amazonian finally comes out to play." Karel said and Lara could hear the happiness in Karel's voice. "I am done running from you-" _

A knock on the door woke Lara up from her dream, she felt wet and figured that she was sweating again, this was the five time this week that she has the same dream but somehow it ends the same, the women says that she done running from him. Lara shakes the dream of and claimed out of bed as more knocks came. She walked up and picked through the pipe whole of the door. It was only room serves. She smiled and opened the door "Morning Miss but you have a message from down stars." The lady said to Lara who frowned, a message for me but from who, she thought "What's the message?" Lara asked "A man came early today and said that you need to go see him in London ASAP." The lady said with smile and handed Lara a note"He also gave us this to give you" the lady added. Lara took it "Thank you." And she shut the door closed and looked down at the note it read:

_**Lara, you need to come see me today in London. Don't worry it's nothing to do with raiding again. I had heard that you're taking a holiday away from 'Tomb raiding career'. Look Lara I can't tell you over a note, please just came see me at the British Museum at 11am. I'll be waiting for you and then we'll talk more.**_

_**From**_

_**Jake Diener**_

Lara smiled she hadn't heard from Jake since the Yamatai trip. The trip she would never forget. It had been years but the scares would still be there, will still haunt her forever. She had lost almost everyone that day and she knew it was her fault. At least she could bring home some survivors from the whole trip. She wiped a tear from her cheek and started packing her backpack. She left the room and went down stairs to the Hotels restaurant and had some breakfast before her trip to London. It was not so far away from where she was. It would take an hour or 2 to get there but she didn't care. She was going to see an old friend again and she couldn't be happier. At least it took the thought of the dream away from her. She still had to wonder why she is having this dream. Kurtis, Karel and a mysterious women save her life. Lara would find out sooner or later about all this but now her eggs and bacon had arrived with the pot of tea.

* * *

**Authors notes: Thanks for taking your time in reading the second chapter of this story, and would be glad to hear what you all thing of it. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**


	3. The scroll of disaster

**********Authors notes: Hey guys, So thanks for reading so far. I'm glad to see reviews on the story and I must say thank you, keep them coming...**

**********Replies to the Reviews:**

**********Josh14Raider: Thank you for the reviews on both chapters. I'm glad you like them. Their emotions was for me tricky to write, I was like writing and erasing and the finally I got it just right. So as the story goes on we see how Lara will react on thing like her dreams, friends needing her help and finding herself on this journey of finding ones self. Lara will try her best to figure out what she wants but in the same time has to think of the things going on around her, like in this chapter that you will read...Lara is having this dream over and over, and she ignores it first but the problem is that it won't go away until she does the right thing...Lara find out if what Karel said in her dream is true or not and if she does find out we will see what she will do with the info...Here's Chapter 3 just for you, thank you for the amazing reviews! Again Thank you very much!**

**********Here's chapter 3 hope you all like it and please don't forget to review it would mean a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The scroll of disaster**

Lara arrived at the British museum and parked the bike in the parking area. She walked up to the building and from far she could she him standing at the entrance. Lara could see he hadn't seen her yet so she walked up the stairs and looked at him a little closer. She notices that he had changed a lot since the last time she saw him. His dress style, weight loss and the cigarette in his hand. Wait he's a smoker now, she thought. She knew he hated smokers but now seeing him smoking made her wonder what had happen in the last few years. "You know, smoking kills." She said in a sarcasm tone, he turned around and looked at her. "Lara, is that you." He asked as he walked closer, she knew she had changed but she looked the same "Yes, it's me." She answered him with a smile "Wow, you look so thin, not like me but you look different." He said and stood a few inches away from her. "I hope that's a good thing" she said with a cheerful voice, trying her hard not to show him how she had been hurting the last few months since Kurtis's death. "Yeah, it is. Let's go to my office I need to talk to you about something." He said and she nodded. They walked in and she followed him to his office without saying a word.

She said on a chair opposite from him at the desk, but he didn't even take a seat only leaned back against the wall staring at her. The silence didn't last long till Lara broke it "I knew you wanted to work at a museum, I just never thought it would be this one." She said with a smile, he only sighed. "Yeah, well I wish I never did." He said and she raised an eyebrow "Why?" she asked leaning back into the chair, her arms folded and she placed her feet on the table. "Because I found something that I should have." He said and started pacing the floor. This made Lara frown "What is it you found, Jake." She asked and he stopped pacing and looked at her. "It's a scroll." He answered and walked up to a shell and pulled a book that opened a secret safe. He walked to it and pushed in the pin. After the light went from red to green he opened it and took out the scroll. He walked back to the desk and this time he sat down and places the scroll on the table. Lara eyed it "What does it say?" she asked as she looked up at him "I hope I read it wrong because my Latin is a little rusty but it tell of the ending of the world if the last of the Light of truth member dies-"he paused and took a breath and went on "When that happens, crazy and unnatural events starts happening. Even if this person, the last member is on his deathbed the world will know about it." He stopped and Lara only looked at him, her mind going through some things until the dream comes in her thoughts again. Karel said that the world will die with him, Lara said in her mind and her eyes went wide. "May I read the scroll, I'm not rusty in my Latin." She asked and he only nodded and gives Lara the scroll.

Lara opens the scroll carefully not to damage it and she reads out loud:

**It has been written that when the Knight Templar's spilt up in groups, a group formed themselves from the Templar's and was then called the Lux Veritatis. That this new order has to fight evil and destroy them but be warned if there is one last living Lux member left and he is on his deathbed or had already died the world will be in great danger. Storms will increase, tornados, hurricanes, droughts and more will happen and then everything will start to die. First in Europe then Asia and Japan then America and the last standing continent will not be affected until everything has died in the rest of the world. People will start going to Africa for safety but if the Amazonian hasn't raised yet then Africa will also start dying and then the world will be swallowed by the sun. This must never happen for then the Angels will come down and sing the song of disaster and the last Nep-**

Lara stopped reading because the part has been thorn of, she looked up at Jake "Where's the other piece." And he only shocks his head. "I don't know? It wasn't with this piece." He answered "Look Lara, I know you are still deciding on whether or not to continue Tomb Raiding but we need you on this, I need you." He added but could see Lara wasn't interested. "The world can help itself this time." Lara said and got up putting the scroll on the table. "Lara, please." Jake begged but Lara slammed her fist on the table "No, I have been saving the world since the Yamatai trip. That all I have ever done and in the same time this world has taken so much from me. I had enough of it." Lara said and walked off to the door but turned around to look at Jake "I'm sorry Jake, but I'm not doing it. I hope you'll come up with plan. Bye." She said and walked out of his office. Leaving him in the office with so much sadness. He knew that she was going through something, not that he knew what it was but he knew her better than anyone and when she had enough it meant that someone so close to her had died and it broke her broken heart. He sighted and dialled a number on his phone as he looked out the window to see Lara pull off on her bike into the busy streets.

* * *

**Authors notes: Thanks for taking your time in reading the third chapter of this story, and would be glad to hear what you all thing of it. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**


	4. Just go & convince her

**************Authors notes: Hey guys, so if you guys read my other story already, I would have posted another chapter on that one but something happened and all my file got erase. I managed to save this story's file at least and to make up for the delay in the other story, so here's the next update... ;)**

**********Replies to the Reviews:**

**********Josh14Raider: Thank you again. So the scroll and the dream plays a big roll in the story, because it's kinda connected to each other and Lara has been chosen to have these dreams for a reason...The event of AOD is also a connection yes but the story is going on, where AOD had ended...SP Lara did refuse to help Jake but there will be something or someone who will maybe change her mind and hopefully bring her back to the bad-ass Lara we all know and love...the person Jake had called is in this chapter below, just read and find out...I hope the reading is better know, I did my best in the suggestion you gave me...Thank you for the review, you make me so happy...and your welcome it the lest I can do...Thanks again for the reviews**

**********************Here's chapter 4, hope you all like it and please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Just go and convince her**

She swung off the bike and made her way into the pub. Inside she looked around, there were not a lot of people in the pub and she was happy about it, the less people the better. She walked up to the bar and pulled a stool out from under and sat down. The bartender walked up and sat a glass in front of her.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"Anything that is really strong." She said and heard the door open behind her; she looked over her shoulder and saw a man who was wearing a blue shirt, green pants and boots. Hair in his face, so Lara couldn't really make out his face clearly.

"Here you go" The bartender said making her look back at him.

"Thanx" She said and picked the glass up and in on sip drank it all up. She places the empty glass on the table, her face show that the drink was a bit too strong.

"Wow, that's some good stuff." She said.

"Another one?" the bartender asked

"No thanks" Lara said and the bartender only nodded.

The man that had come in took a seat next to Lara. She looks at him as he grabbed her leg "Hey, Lara" he said.

Lara looked at him for a long while, trying to figure out if she knew and in fact she did. "Francois?"

"Yeah, it's me." He answered and the bartender walked up to him also placing a glass in front of him

"What can I get you, sir" the bartender asked.

"No, thanks" Francois answered and the bartender walked off after nodding.

"What are you doing here?" Lara asked and Francois looked back at her.

"Jake called" he answered her.

"If he sent you to convince me to save this fucked up world, forget it." Lara said, trying not to get angry.

"No he didn't his just a little worried about you, Lara. We all are. After what had happen in Egypt and in Paris, you've come someone we didn't know anymore." He replied and heard her sight.

"Francois, I need time. Can you guys just give me time." She said and slammed her fist on the bar table.

"Lara, I understand but what Jake told me, then we all don't have much time left, please Lara." He said, touching her hand that had been slamming the table.

She looked at him "So he did send you to convince me." She said in a harsh tone.

"No, he didn't, he only told me about the end of the world thing.' Francois sighted "Look Lara, is there anyone else that can help us, then we will give you the time you need?"

She looked away for a moment, thinking about someone then it hit her. "Yes there is." She answered and looked at Francois again.

"Who?" he asked.

"She's an old friend of mine. She helped me back in Egypt and India." Lara took a breath "Find Liz, Liz Maree, she can help you"

"And where must I start looking for her?" Francois asked

"Try Utah Salt Flats in America. The last time I had heard she needed to gone some field trip dig or something and that was last month" Lara answered him.

"Okay, is she as good as you?" he asked with a little worry

"She the closet of a second me that you can get." Lara said and got up "It was nice to see you again but I need to go. I'm sorry Francois but My Tomb Raiding days are done." She added and paid for her drink

"Good Luck, Lara" he said and she only nodded at him and walked out of the pub, leaving him at the bar with his thoughts.

* * *

"What, that not good" a women talking on her cell phone said.

"We don't know what to do, Liz" A man answered.

"Find away, we can't let him die again." She sighted "Look, bad things are starting to happen because of him, if he dies were all doom."

"Liz, the guy is badly injured, he can't survive." The man answered her

"I said find a way" She yelled at him through the speaker.

"Okay, okay…We will find the Healer." The man said in a shaken voice.

"Good, now don't let me down. I have to go; I'll see you guys back in Turkey."" She said and hanged the phone up. Oh god, don't let him die again, we are doing our best to save him, Liz said and walked back to the tent.

Inside the tent, a man was busy reading a scroll, when he heard Liz speak "Any luck, finding the other piece of the scroll."

He turned and looked at her, taking his glasses of. He was old, had grey hair and a beard. "No, nothing. We are wasting time Liz."

"If his still alive then we have a lot of time" Liz said and slammed her fist on the small table.

"We need help and you know it." The old man said.

"I, I know but the only one that can help us is Lara and she's having a crises at the moment. So it just us for now" Liz answered him, rapping her head.

"Can't you go find her and convince her to help." The old man asked.

She looked at him for awhile "Maybe, I don't know. Okay I'll have to track her down in the mean time try and figure out what that piece says." She said and left the tent; taking out her cell phone again she dialed a number in and held it by her ear. Soon someone answered.

"Hallo" came the voice.

"Hillary is Lara there. It's Liz" she asked.

"Hallo Liz, no Lara isn't home, she took a trip to relax." He answered.

"Damn, do you know where she went, or did she do it again." Liz asked.

"Unfortunately, she did it again, must I leave message for her if she returns?" Hillary asked.

She sighted "No, just tell her I called if you hear from her. I'll just have to track her down. You thing she's still in Britain." Liz said with a worried tone.

"I have no idea, maybe." He answered "Is everything alright, Liz?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, Hillary. I need to go. Thanks anyways." She said

"Okay, goodbye Liz" Hillary said and they both hanged up the phone.

Liz pocketed her cell phone and walked around, trying to think where Lara could go and relax, that's if she was really relaxing and not just out there trying to find herself. Liz had spoken to Lara almost six months ago, only a week before the events started happening. She thought has hard as she could until it hit her. "London" and she walked of back to her tent.

* * *

**Authors notes: Thanks for taking your time in reading the fourth chapter of this story, and would be glad to hear what you all thing of it. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. So press the pink button below with your review ;)**


	5. He's alive

**************Authors notes: Hey guys, I'm so happy that I wanted to bring this chapter earlier, it was suppose to be chapter 8 but, know I have other plans...he-he...the story is still the same Lara needs to figure out if she wants to continue Tomb Raiding or not...**

**********Replies to the Reviews:**

**********Josh14Raider: Thank you, yeah Lara just isn't in the mood but they won't leave her alone so she give them a contact that's also a good as Lara. Like I said Liz is as good as Lara and it's no coincidence that she found the other piece of the scroll (Tomb Raider's wont stop)How she and Lara become friends will be told later in the story...I'm glad to hear that the improvement work, thanks to you no doubt. Your welcome...**

**********************************Here's chapter 5, hope you all like it and please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot. Thank you**

* * *

**C****hapter 5: He's alive**

She looked around and wonder where her friend was, she snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang. Taking it out she saw the it was an unknown number and she pressed the answer button.

"Hallo" she said.

"Hallo, is this Liz?" a male voice asked

"Yes, it is I, who am I speaking to?" Liz asked still looking around her, for her friend.

"I am Francois I'm a friend of Miss Croft, I need your help" he said.

"Why doesn't she want to help you?" Liz asked trying to figure out why Lara would turn down a friend that's in need of help.

"She's kinda having trouble with her future, but there won't be a future." He said but he whispered that last part, hoping she hadn't heard it, but she did.

"What do know about that little part?" Liz asked

"That's why I'm calling, me and another friend of Lara had found this scroll and-"was cute by her voice

"You found the Scroll of disaster and it's missing a piece, right" she said with a smile.

"Yes, how did you know?" he asked

"I have the other piece of that scroll and I'm looking for Lara for help." Liz answered "Look, I'm gonna need help but I need Lara for this. She just has to snap out of it and get back to her old self."

"I wish it was that easy, Liz but she doesn't want to listen to me or Jake." He said with a sight.

"Don't worry; I'll get her to help us. I need to go I just found Lara" and with that she hanged up the phone in his ear.

Liz pocketed her phone and walked up to Lara who was standing at the pound of the park. She came and stood next to Lara and started speaking.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" she asked, Lara never even glanced at her

"It is, I suppose." Lara answered with so much sadness in her voice and Liz was the only one who could hear it.

"What happened to you, Lara? You always loved a challenge why give up the most daring one there is" Liz said not looking at Lara. Lara glances at her for the first time and recognized her.

"Liz, what the hell are you doing here?" Lara asked, hugging her friend who had accepted the hug.

"Looking for you. I found a scroll in America and your one friend just called me a few minutes go saying that Jake had the other piece but I can't work with them, Lara. I need you."They broke the hug and Lara sighed.

"I lost someone that I didn't know for so long but I fell-"she paused but Liz knew what it was.

"You fell in love with him. What happened?" Liz asked.

"He died in my arms after he got stabbed throw his stomach. He had lost a lot of blood and-"Lara couldn't go one. A tear fell down her check and she wiped it away.

"I'm sorry, what was his name?" Liz asked but before Lara could answer, Liz's phone rang again.

"Sorry," Liz said taking it out, it was him again. "Need to take this, it important." Lara nodded and Liz answered. "Hallo."

"Liz, we have a problem over here" he said the he yelled at someone "Keep him still, he still too weak to move."

"What's going on?" Liz asked in worry

"We found the Healer, last night and she did her job but now this guy wants' to leave and he can't his still too weak and can still die" the man answered.

"Give him a sleeping pile that he can sleep. We can't let him die, remember that. If he dies we all are doomed. You hear me Keven" Liz said

"Yes, I hear you. We… Oh shit-"The line went dead.

"Keven, KEVEN!" she yelled but all she got was a beep sound.

She placed the phone back in her pocket and looked at Lara, who was frowning at her.

"What's going on, Liz?" Lara asked

"If you don't help me, this world will see its end. The man we are trying to save is the last of his order and if he dies, then we can say bye-bye world." Liz answered and sat herself on the bench. Lara looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean; Kurtis was the last of his order, who else is there?" Lara asked but the name made Liz look up in shock

"Lara, it is Kurtis." Liz answered and Lara raised her eyebrow at Liz.

"That's imposable, he died in my arms that night." Lara said in so much confusion. "I'm dreaming this"

"This isn't a dream Lara, it's real and yes he did die but a crew of mine got to him-"Liz froze "Wait it was you. My men told me that there was a woman with him and that she was still alive when he was dead. It was you all along. Can't believe it." Liz said standing up.

"Yes it was me, but still can't believe that his alive. That impossible." Lara said, trying to figure out this puzzle.

"Lara, his Lux, anything is possible for them, even death." Liz said, placing a hand on Lara's shoulder. "I'll take you to him, but then you need to promise me that you'll help us" Liz said.

"Okay, I promise." Lara said with a half smile. She could help but feel hope in her heat again, something that wasn't there for six months.

* * *

**Authors notes: Thanks for taking your time in reading the fifth chapter of this story, and would be glad to hear what you all thing of it. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. So press the Teeth button below with your review ;)**


	6. Who are you?

******************Authors notes: Hey guys, I'm back with another update.**

******************************Replies to the Reviews:**

******************Ferilium: Thank you for the review. Yeah for them to meet, Lara will be still sad for something in this chapter and she won't be coming to her old self soon. **

******************Josh14Raider: Thank you for another nice review. It was a big surprise to Lara, finding out the he was alive but when she meet him again the sadness won't be going away as soon as she was hoping for. Keven will tell Liz what had happen in this Chapter. Thank you, I try me best, to write a good chapter. **

******************************************************Here's chapter 6, hope you all like it and please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Who are you?**

Liz and Lara arrived at the base that was underground. They entered the garage took the lift down to the main hall, that was the brain of the base. They walked pass the many computers with the works behind them. Walking up the four steps that make a stair case they entered another room that had a table like TV in the middle and three big screens on the walls. Inside were three people who looked at them as they stood at the table.

"What happened, Keven" Liz asked the man entered behind them and walked past the other three

"He used his powers to throw me down to the ground." Keven answered.

"And we lost four of our medic staff because of him" the women said of the three.

"Nice, Larry can you leave us for a moment" Liz said to the two and they nodded, she turned to the women that had spoken.

"Alex where is he now?" Liz asked and Keven looked at her with a sight

"We don't know" he answered for Alex.

"What, you guys lost him" Liz raised her voice but Lara who had been quiet in the whole conversation stepped in

"Calm down, Liz." Lara said and looked at the two "Can he gets out of this building?"

"No, he needs a password and only me, Keven, Liz, the two that just left and Karl had the password." Alex answered.

"Okay, so where is Karl?" Liz asked but saw Alex's expression "What?"

"He is on a mission" Keven replied.

"I don't know about a mission, who ordered it?" Liz asked.

"Amanda" Alex answered.

"AMANDA, that bitch" Liz said in an angry tone and looked at Lara.

"We need to find Kurtis first, then I'll deal with the bitch, she has no right to get into this." Liz said again, looking back at them.

"But how, he could be anywhere?" Alex asked.

"There's another way." Lara said and everyone looked at her "We send a message around that I'm in the building."

"That a good plan" Liz said but she didn't sound convincing.

"But" Lara asked

"We don't know if it's gonna work." Liz answered and looked at Lara.

"Look, we love each other. He will want to see me." Lara said.

"Okay, I'll get the message around." Alex said and walked off.

* * *

He walked for minutes in the lower levels of the base, trying to find a way out, but he had no luck. He heard a door open and quickly went into the shadows. He didn't have much strength in him even if they saved his lift. He didn't want to be there little experiment. He then heard a voice.

"If you're down here, just listen. I have a message from someone close to you. She's up stairs in the main hall." It was a female voice. He could make that out.

"Lara Croft, wants' to see you again. She misses you. So come up if you want to talk to her." Then see left again and he only frowned to himself. "Maybe I can use her to get out." He mumbled to himself and walked off.

* * *

Lara paced the room; Alex had return after going everywhere in the building, saying the message. Alex and Liz was now busy trying to find this Amanda Wyes woman. She wondered if he had gotten the message. As she passed, someone clear there throat behind her and it made her spine to the direction. She couldn't believe it, it was him. She run up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "I missed you so much, Kurtis. I thought I would never see you again." She looked him in his ocean blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked and she unwrapped her arms from his neck and backed away

"It's me, Lara." She said.

"I don't know you" he answered and she looked at him in fear.

"You can't remember me. I helped you in Prague, six months ago. We kissed and you said that you loved me." Lara explains.

"Sorry but I really don't know you." He answered and that made her heartbreak. A tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

**Authors notes: Thanks for taking your time in reading the sixth chapter of this story, and would be glad to hear what you all thing of it. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. So press the Lara&Kurtis button below with your review ;)**


	7. Nothing

******************Authors notes: Hey guys, I'm back with another update.**

******************************Replies to the Reviews: **

******************Josh14Raider: Thank you, The base isn't just for the scroll, she runs a lot of operations down there. :) Well, Lara really wanted him to know that she was down there but the bad thing was that he didn't know who she was :( So Lara will do what she has to, to get him to remember her, even if her heart is broken. Cool, next one is here :D**

**********************************************************Here's chapter 7, hope you all like it and please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nothing**

He looked at her as she tried to wipe the tears away. He wanted to remember but he couldn't remember anything. The only thing he could remember is to fight his enemies in the name of The Lux Veritatis. Everything that had happen in the past few years he just couldn't remember. He didn't even know what he had been doing in the last few years and know a woman he hardly knew, told him that six months ago; he had told her he loved her. Was it even true he didn't know but all he did know was she was his ticket out of this place.

"Look, Lara. I'm really sorry that I forget who you are but I need your help." He said and she looked up at him

"I'll do anything for you, Kurtis." She answered him, trying to be strong around him but it was hard to do that when her heart felt so broken.

"Get me out of this place." He said and she shook her head.

"Your too weak, Kurtis. You can't leave the base." She replied.

"I can survive on my own." He said

"Kurtis, you're the last of you order and there's people out there who wants you dead. For if you're dead things will happen bad things. It already happening because you had died but now that you're alive it will stop again only if you regain your strength and you must do it here." Lara told him.

"I don't know how can I trust you or them?" he asked and she sighted.

"You always trusted me even when we were only strangers, you trusted me." Lara said walking closer to him.

"What about them?" he said not taking his eyes off of her" Something deep down was telling him something about this women and he just didn't know what it was.

"The leader is a friend of mine and I trust her." Lara answered

"Okay, I'll stay only if you stay" he said.

"I'll stay with you; I'll even help you get your memory back, one by one." She replied and hugged him. He accepted the hug, for he didn't want to see her cry anymore. He felt different around him and he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

She walked into his room and saw him putting on his boots, his hair was wet and she knew he had taken a shower. She sat down on the bed and wanted to speak until she heard his voice.

"So what must we do now?" he asked

"Liz has called Jake, who has the other piece of the scroll and when we have it we will then translate it and figure out what to do if you die and I hope you won't." She said.

"I won't" he said with that smirk she couldn't resist.

"Here's your Chirugai." She said and handed him the disc.

"Thanks, I wondered where it was." He said taking it.

"So nothing, not even a memory of when you almost took my head with that thing." She asked.

"No, sorry." He replied "I almost took you head off."

"Yeah, but you were only being an asshole." She said with a laugh.

"Okay" he said laughing with her.

"I had hope this would have triggered something but it looks like it didn't." she said with sight, the smile disappearing. He leaned closer to her. She felt his breath on her skin

"Well, I hope it comes back" he said and got up from the bad. She had almost kissed him until he backed away from her. She looked at him as he walked to his backpack, after placing the Chirugai on his belt.

Liz entered the room and found them both there. "I'm I interrupting something" she asked and Lara only looked at her.

"No, what's the news." Lara asked, Kurtis didn't even look at them, just went on with his backpack.

"Jake is here." She answered and that made Lara get up from the bed.

"I'm on my way." She said and Liz only nodded and walked off.

She turned to Kurtis "Kurtis, We will get through this, together."

He turned and looked at her "I will do anything to remember again." he said with a smile. "now go, they are waiting."

She returned the smile and walked off. Let's hope you will remember me again, she thought as she walked to Jake and Liz.

* * *

**Authors notes: Thanks for taking your time in reading the seventh chapter of this story, and would be glad to hear what you all thing of it. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. So press the cowboy button below with your review ;)**


	8. Back together

******************Authors notes: Hey guys, I'm back with another update.**

******************************Replies to the Reviews: **

**Velenona: Hears the next update...and thanks :) **

**EmDiSea: Yeah I tried to do something with the movie and games to create a good story. Thank you for the review... :)**

**************************************************************Here's chapter 8, hope you all like it and please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Back together**

Lara entered the hall again and walked past the computers with nerds on the other side of them. She walked up the stairs and entered the next room, to find Jake talking to Liz at the table. On the table there were the two scrolls. She walked up to the table as Jake smiled at her.

"I thought you didn't want to help." Jake said returning the smile.

"I'm still thinking about it." Lara said and stood by the table.

"You can open them and join them." Liz said pointing to the scrolls.

"Thanks" Lara said and opened the one Jake brought first.

"You know, you're here doing this for me it looks like you made the decision to help" Jake said as Lara now opened the scroll Liz brought.

"Just because I'm reading the scroll for you doesn't mean I'm going to help." Lara said not looking up to him. She knows joined the two scrolls together.

"It's been so long since they've been separated." Liz said as Lara place it together.

"Okay, I'm gonna read it from the beginning" Lara said and they just looked at her as she started reading the scroll.

**It has been written that when the Knight Templar's spilt up in groups, a group formed themselves from the Templar's and was then called the Lux Veritatis. That this new order has to fight evil and destroy them but be warned if there is one last living Lux member left and he is on his deathbed or had already died the world will be in great danger. Storms will increase, tornados, hurricanes, droughts and more will happen and then everything will start to die. First in Europe then Asia and Japan then America and the last standing continent will not be affected until everything has died in the rest of the world. People will start going to Africa for safety but if the Amazonian hasn't raised yet then Africa will also start dying and then the world will be swallowed by the sun. This must never happen for then the Angels will come down and sing the song of disaster and the last Nephilim will raise from its ashes and create a new world with his chosen one. This chosen on will then carry the next generation of Nephilims and the world as we know it will be in total darkness but if the Amazonian raises the world will be save, the last Nephilim will go after her but she will be his death and the savior of this cursed world.**

Lara looked up from the scroll in a frown, there was more writing but it wasn't Latin, it was something else, a language that she didn't know. "Why aren't you going on?" Liz asked

"This last part, it's not Latin. I don't know what it says." Lara answers and backs away from the scroll, placing her hand on her hip.

"So then if you can't read it, who can." Jake asked.

"There is one person" Lara answered and looked at Liz.

"I'll go get him then." Liz said but Lara grabs her wrist

"No, let me" Lara said and walked off, leaving Liz and Jake behind.

Lara walked in a lot off hallway to get to his room but she got there and entered the room. He wasn't there. She quickly looked inside the bathroom, but he was also not in there. She started panicking; her heart beat fast as she thought hard where he could go. That's when she saw the laptop. "What the hell. I don't remember him having that." She told herself and sat on the bed and opened it up. On the laptop was a link to a guy called Martin Grant. Then she opened his email where she found a conversation between this guy and Kurtis. It wasn't along conversation but he was going to meet Martin at a night club that wasn't far away. "Where is he?" the voice came and made Lara look up to see Liz walking into the room.

"His going to meet a guy called Martin Grant." Lara said and showed Liz the Laptop.

"Okay but how will he get out. He doesn't have a password." Liz asked as she looked at the conversation.

"I don't know" Lara said and then Larry came running in, breathing heavy, like he had run for miles. The girls looked at him as he caught his breath.

"Larry, what's wrong?" Liz said getting up from the bed and leaving the Laptop on the bed.

"It's Nice; he has been…His in medical." Larry answered.

Lara now also got up "What happened?" she asked

"Kurtis did something to Nice, I don't know what but Nice is in a trans." Larry answered.

Lara looked at Liz as she also looked at Lara in fear "You don't thing what I'm thinking, do yo?" Lara asked Liz

"I think so." Liz answered.

"What, what do you think?" Larry asked.

"He got the password out of Nice." Lara said looking at Larry.

"And that's not a good thing. Now his out there, meeting some guy" Liz said

"While people is looking for him" Lara said with a sighed "to kill him"

Larry looked at them in horror. "Where will he meet this guy?"

"At a night club call 'Sexy checks' and the guy is Martin Grant" Lara said and walked past Larry, out the room.

"She's going after him, isn't she?" Larry asked and heard Liz sight

"Yes she is." Liz answered "Go with Lara, I'm going after Amanda."

"For that little talk." Larry said in an evil tone.

"Oh, she's gonna get what's coming to her." Liz said and walked out of the room with Larry.

* * *

**Authors notes: Thanks for taking your time in reading the 8th chapter of this story, and would be glad to hear what you all thing of it. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. So press the Gamble button below with your review ;)**


	9. Tears fell down

******************Authors notes: Hey guys, yeah two chapters in one day but it just means more reading for you guys :).**

******************************Replies to the Reviews: **

**Velenona: Thank you for the review again...here's the next update...Yeah it was fast**

**Josh14Raider: thanks for the review :) Well he fells something deep down for her so he wants to trust her but if she goes on pushing him he will do something unbelievable in her eyes. So there is only one way to get his memory back but I'll leave you to think of what it could be. :D So in the previous chapter we learned more about the scroll but there's a piece that Lara can't translate. Here's the next chapter, yeah it was fast but I'm bored and full of ideas. :D Thanks I will :)**

**************************************************************Here's chapter 9, hope you all like it and please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tears fell down**

Lara and Larry arrives at the club, Lara was surprised how they let them in. This club was for VIP's only but she didn't complain at least she was inside the building. "How are we going to find him?" Larry asked her.

"If he even got in" Lara said and glared at him "I didn't know that someone like you could get in this club."

"Well, before I started working for Liz, I used to hang here with some VIP's." Larry answered her.

"Right" Lara rolled her eyes and looked around "If his in here, he would since me."

"What?" Larry asked looking at Lara in confusion

"It's something I read about the Lux Veritatis. When they love someone even if they forget the person they will hear the person's heartbeat. It's how they protect their loved one." Lara explained.

"And you read this when?" Larry asked

"After he died in my arms six months ago, I went home and started looking at answers of why I had woken up alone. His body was just missing." Lara answered.

"Okay, interesting." Larry said "I'm gonna go to the bar, see if they saw him" Lara nodded and Larry walked of leaving her alone.

Lara walked around the crowd of people, the music beating in her ears. She could see him anywhere, she hopes that he wasn't spotted by his enemies yet or else the world is doomed. As stood there looking over people's shoulders, a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to meet those blue eyes that took her breath away. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for you" Lara answered.

"I want you to leave" he said

"No, I'm not losing you again." Lara said

"Look I have business here and you're going to be in the way." He sighed "Lara, I don't want anything bad to happen to you so please leave."

"I can take care of myself." Lara said in anger. "Kurtis, can't you fell what we have. You know deep down that you love me, so let me in"

"I said to go" he said and walked off, leaving Lara to stare at him in disbelieve.

Lara shook her head and went after Kurtis; she followed him to the basement of the club. Larry was talking to Martin when Kurtis had arrived with. Larry talked Martin to go with the man who was also there. Larry step in front of Kurtis, blocking his way of going after Martin, but it didn't work. Kurtis throw him across the room and went down in to the ally's just in time to see the man almost killing Martin. Kurtis hits him and tell martin to run and he did as he was told. Lara had help Larry up and she went after Kurtis leaving Larry to look himself over. When she arrived, Kurtis had just killed the unknown man by sticking a pipe through him. He looked back and she saw his face, it had the look of anger and murder. Then Kurtis picked the body up and run off in the opposite direction, leaving Lara behind.

Larry came out and saw Lara coming his way "What happen?" he asked seeing the blood.

"Kurtis killed that man who was with Martin." Lara answered "Where's Martin?"

"He's upstairs, drinking a strong drink." Larry answered and Lara smile

"It's a good thing he didn't just saw this." She said.

"Yeah, So where did Kurtis go?" Larry asked

"I have no idea" Lara said and then walked back inside with Larry right behind her.

* * *

Later that night, Lara went to a still open café, when entering she found no one there. Only the manager. The café remained her of Café Metro back in Paris. She sat down as the manager handed her a note. She frowns and looked at the man. He only looked her with a smile and walked back to his post. Lara opened the note and read it in her mind:

**Roof**

She got up and walked to the door that lead up to a staircase. She walked up the staircase and arrived at the roof. She looked around. She could see the city from there above. It was beautiful but she wonders who left the note. That answer was quickly answered when a man cleared his throat, making her turn to the shadows where the noise came from. He walked out from the darkness, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones. He stood a few inches away from her. Hands in his pockets. "I'm glad you got the note." He said.

"Yeah, how did you know I would come here?" Lara asked

"I can read minds, Lara." He answered,

"Right, I forgot about that." Lara said with sighed "Look, I don't know what happened back there but I won't get involved in it tonight."

"Why not just stay away from it forever." He said.

"I can't." Lara answered.

"Look Lara, I don't know who you are but I'll try but you need to let me do my things" he said.

"Okay" Lara answered.

"Thanks" he said.

"There is something else. The scroll, there's a part I can't read." Lara said.

"You want me to give it a try." He replied.

"Please." Lara begged.

"Okay, but I need to go." Kurtis said and started to walk away when he heard her again

"Why don't you want to tell me this business?" She asked and that made him angry. He couldn't control himself and without knowing it, he knocked Lara down to the ground making her fall on her back. She quickly moved backwards, a little afraid of him as he realized what he did. "I don't know you" he said and run of jumping of the building. Lara got up and went to the edge where he jump and saw him walking over the street. Not even looking up to her. She sighted, tears fell down her cheek, she couldn't believe what he just did, she didn't blame him, she was just so angry at herself for pushing him. The tears fell down her cheeks as she walked off.

* * *

**Authors notes: Thanks for taking your time in reading the 9th chapter of this story, I know it was fast but I'm bored so I'm gonna write and post :) Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. So press the prize button below with your review ;)**


	10. Never letting go

******************Authors notes: Hey guys, here's the 10th chapter of the story...I didn't think I'll get here but I did :).**

******************************Replies to the Reviews: **

**Velenona: Thanks for the review...here's the next chapter :)**

**************************************************************Here's chapter 10, hope you all like it and please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Never letting go**

She walked into the main hall and walked past the computers again. She walked up the stairs and entered the other room. As she entered Jake looked at her "Lara, are you okay?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine" she answered and stood at the table next to him and Larry.

"You don't look fine. What happened?" Jake asked.

Lara sighed "I pushed him a little too far and he got angry" Lara answered.

"So that's why you have that cute on your arm" Larry said looking at her.

"He just pushed me to the ground. He doesn't remember me and I'm gonna fix that okay." Lara said wiping a tear away.

"I'm gonna kill him if he hurts you again, even if it means we need to find that Amazonian to stop the world from ending. I'll kill him" Jake said slamming his fist on the table.

"Leave it, Jake" Lara said placing her hand on his shoulder "I can handle him, on my own."

"Okay, I'll leave it. You're as stubborn as always." He said with a smile.

"Where is Kurtis" Larry asked.

"I don't know" Lara answered.

"We must find him before Karel those." Liz said from behind. Lara and the guys looked behind them as Liz and Alex walked up to them

"Karel? His dead" Lara said to Liz with a frown.

"No, his alive, we tracked him down here in turkey." Liz answered.

"And we don't have time to lose, if Karel find out that Kurtis is alive or is weakened from his battle then Karel will go after Kurtis." Alex said.

"Okay, I'll go find him and bring him back. In the mean time, Jake and Larry must find out where this Amazonian is." Lara took a breath "When I know where she is then me and Kurtis can go and get her."

"You think it's a good idea to go with Kurtis" Larry asked and Liz raised her eyebrow

"What's going on" Liz asked

"It's nothing, Liz." Lara said and looked at Larry "It's will be a good idea if we have an adventure together, maybe it can trigger a memory"

"You must find him first" Jake said

"Where is Kurtis?" Alex asked

"He ran off again after we talked two hours ago" Lara answered. "Don't worry I'll find him again"

"Well, I'm leaving in an hour so you're on your own, Lara." Liz said

"Going after, Amanda, are we" Larry said

"I need to find that bitch; she's as crazy as Karel." Liz said and walked off with Lara behind her.

* * *

He thought about the club, hears her heartbeat again. He couldn't understand why he was only hearing hers but he knew something was different about her, something that remained him of himself. Then he thought about the roof, how he got so angry and pushed her to the ground. He didn't know what he had done but he just wanted to be as far away from her as possible but his heart didn't want that. "Maybe I must give her a second chance. If she right and we loved each other, I must try and fix this mess, but how." He mumbled to himself. He got up and started walking back to the underground base. The thought of Lara going through his head.

As he walked he then heard her heartbeat again, she was close. His mind then went into Farsee again and took his soul to where she was. When finding her he saw his enemy fighting with her, which made him get angry and he got back to his body and run to her. When he got there, Lara was thrown to the ground pretty hard, knocking her out. His enemy turned around and face him "So, Kurtis Heissturm Trent is back from the dead, but I'll sent you back to your death" Karel said and throw Kurtis with an energy bolt. He dodged it as fast as it had left Karel's hands.

"You will be the one to die, Karel." Kurtis hissed at him.

"I heard you lost your memory, so let me refresh it" Karel said with a happy tone

"What are you talking about" Kurtis asked in rage.

"Let me show you." Karel said, putting out his hand. Kurtis did remember that a Nephilim could show once past if you touched its hand. Kurtis stepped closer, reaching for Karel's hand when he heard Lara's voice "Kurtis, it's a trap." With that Kurtis took back his hand and throw a powerful force to Karel, making him fly backward. Kurtis run up to Lara and help her up. "Thanks" He said as she grabbed his hand that he offered.

"I didn't want to lose you again" Lara said and got to her feet. Lara looked at where Karel had fallen and saw he was gone. They both looked around but he had vanished. "He's gone, for now"

"Lara, I'm sorry for earlier, I wasn't thinking." Kurtis said and Lara hugged him. He accepted the hug by wrapping his hand around her waist. She rested her head on his should her arms around his neck.

"You don't have to be sorry, Kurtis" she whispered in his ear. They stood there like that for a moment, Lara never wanted to let go of him and he felt the same way.

* * *

**Authors notes: Thanks for taking your time in reading the 9th chapter of this story, I know it was fast but I'm bored so I'm gonna write and post :) Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. So press the love button below with your review ;)**


	11. letting it all out

******************Authors notes: Hey guys, so we are getting closer to an adventure with our two favourites, KT&LC...Enjoy this chapter**

******************************Replies to the Reviews: **

**Velenona: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like it so far...here's the next update...**

**Josh14Raider: Thanks for the reviews :) So I wanted the two Scroll's to be as must as a mystery for the two adventures, as the story goes on the scrolls will give more clues and will make the adventures rub there heads. :D So Kurtis needs to do this side job because he doesn't know who he really is anymore. but Lara get's in his way the whole time and that made him angry. :) So it was time to bring Karel into the story, that the story can start getting more action...The two have to work together if they want to save each other from Karel. :P Karel has the power to show Kurtis his past to get his memory back but Karel wouldn't have done that. Kurtis is his mortal enemy and he wants him dead. :D Thanks again for the reviews, hope you like this chapter. :D**

**************************************************************Here's chapter 11, hope you all like it and please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 11: letting it all out**

Lara and Kurtis entered the room, after walking back from the ally. Lara had told him about the scroll's info and how they are going on the next adventure together. She also told him that can help him trigger some memories if he goes with on the adventure. He agreed with her. He needed to fix the mistake he made on the roof and for pushing her away. He did felt something when they had hugged each other but when he saw Karel fighting her, he got anger. He had this feeling in his heart that he could loss her, if he did do something fast. He couldn't believe he almost fell for Karel's trap, if it wasn't for her, he would have been dead.

Inside the room Larry was still busy with the scroll but the Jake wasn't even there, Lara placed her hand on her hip as the stopped by the table. "Where's Jake?" Lara asked and made Larry look up.

"He went to fetch someone at the airport" Larry answered and saw Kurtis next to her "So you have returned big guy"

"We had a bump in with Karel" Lara said

"Are you guys alright" Larry asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I would have been dead if Kurtis hadn't shown up" Lara said rubbing her arm. Kurtis saw it for the first time; she got injured in the fight

"Well, nig guy thanks for saving her. We can't do this with the both of you." Larry said on looked down to the map again. Kurtis turned to Lara and grabbed the arm she was rubbing. Lara looked up at him as he looked at the injury.

"We need to check that out." Kurtis told her. "We will be back soon" he said to Larry and pulled Lara to come with him to medic. She couldn't say no to him so she followed him.

In medic, Lara sat on the bed, as Kurtis looked at the wound more carefully. He took the aid kid and started working on cleaning the wound. Lara just looked at him, wondering where he learned to do something like that. Lara learns at the nine-bells how to clean and bandage up a wound, but that was so long ago, even before the Yamatai trip. She had worked in a bar for extra money to get started on her career, even if she came from a wealthy family, she wanted to make in on her own terms so badly that she has tied the money and wealth of her family so tightly that she can't touch the money even if she wanted to. She as she thought back on those years, Kurtis started bandaging her arm up. She couldn't help but wonder how his life was a kid, how he grows up to be someone like herself. How he manage to stay alive when all his members were killed. The questions went through her head but she was scared to ask them. She didn't know if he would get angry again like the roof top, so she left it for now. "I'm done" he said and took the aid kid back to its place as Lara only stared at him. As came back she quickly looked at the work he had done on her arm, it was perfect. Like someone knew what they were doing. She looked up and caught those blue eyes looking into her soul. "Thanks" She said finally.

"It's the least I can do after what I did" he answered and sat on the chair.

"What did you do" She said with laughing. He laughs with her, knowing that she had forgot about the whole think.

"I'm sorry, really I am." He said with a smile.

"Don't worry, it in the past. I forgive you." Lara said returning the smile.

"Well thanks." Kurtis said "So if you have any questions, go ahead ask them, I promise I won't get angry at you."

Lara sighed and thought hard on the first question. "Where did you learn how to clean a wound like this?" she asked hoping that there were still memories of his past the he still remembered.

"I'm glad you asked that one. I remember that, I had rebelled from home and went to New York. I started working at this bar and one night I had to work a late shift" he took a breath "Karel doesn't have anything one a broken bottle." Lara knew what he meant by that, she had told Roth the same thing, only about the wolfs. She can't believe she still remember that conversation. It felt like it was only yesterday. A tear rolled down her check. Kurtis got up and sat next to her and wiped the tear away with finger. He looked her in the eyes, trying to find out why she was crying.

"What's the matter" he asked.

"It's just something I remembered a long time ago." Lara said. "The same thing happened to me; I worked at the bar, also a late shift when this guy starts a fight by hitting this other guy with a bottle." Lara said with smiling.

"Then way are you crying." Kurtis asked.

"Like you just did with my arm, few years ago, my crew and I were stranded on an island and the captain who was like a second father to me, his leg got injured and I patched it up for him." Lara said and another tear came down her check.

"He didn't make it out?" Kurtis asked and Lara only nodded. For a reason the pain of that day was still in her heart, even when she became a cold women in the years, that pain would never go away. Kurtis hugged her and she accepted the hug. Tears fell down her cheeks and onto his shirt, she couldn't stop them anymore. Kurtis comforted her in his arms, his warmth made her a little peaceful as her tears ran down onto his chest.

* * *

**Authors notes: Thanks for taking your time in reading the 11th chapter of this story...Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. So press the cry button below with your review ;)**


	12. Gone Missing

******************Authors notes: Hey guys, so they have started their first adventure together, back to the first place the first laid eyes on each other, will Kurtis's memory of that whole event comeback to him as flash or will something else happen :)**

******************************Replies to the Reviews: **

**Josh14Raider: Hey, thanks again for another review :D So in this chapter we see how Kurtis starts getting his memory back but not just yet of Lara, that part is still coming in another chapter :) As Lara helps Kurtis gets his memory back their relationship starts growing even stronger then it had started six months ago :P So I wanted them to share something they have in common that also how their relationship will get even stronger. :D Thanks **

**************************************************************Here's chapter 12, hope you all like it and please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Gone missing **

Kurtis and Lara entered back in the room where they left Larry. When they entered they found Keven, Jake and Larry working on the scrolls and on the big screens with the help of the table computer. Lara stood next to Jake with Kurtis right next to her. "Do you guys have something we can work with" Lara asked and Keven turned to her.

"We have found something, yes." Keven said and walked to the table.

"There was another scroll found ten years ago." Larry said.

"This scroll is the Amazonian's story. It tells what she did when she was captured by a Nephilim to where she was buried" Jake went on and showed the scroll image on the screen.

"So where is this scroll?" Kurtis asked and looked at the two on the table, placed together.

"The Louvre" Keven answered and Lara looked at Kurtis with a smile, he didn't understand why but he only returned the smile.

"So just like the obscure painting that were buried beneath the Louvre, this scroll is inside the Louvre galleries." Lara said and looked at Keven.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's in the higher levels of the Louvre galleries but you both know the place from the last mission, so this would be a piece of cake for you two" Keven said.

"Yeah, that time Kurtis and I didn't know each other and he stole my painting." She said and stared at Kurtis who looked confused, she saw this and sighed.

"Maybe going back to the Louvre isn't bad idea, it could trigger some memories for him" Jake said, looking at Kurtis.

"So what I'm hearing here is, Lara and I were on another mission in the Louvre but we didn't know each other that time." Kurtis said trying to think hard about it.

"Yes, you wanted the painting to revenge your father and I was on the run from the police because of Eckhardt" Lara explained "We hope you remember that night when we get there.

"We already booked you guys a flight, you leave in an hour." Keven said giving them there tickets.

"Thanks" Lara said "What about Karel?"

"We're still tracking him down." Larry said and run out of the room.

"What's up with him?" Kurtis asked

"It's his wife; Karel had attacked her days ago." Keven answered "She's in the hospital."

"Is she going to make it?" Lara asked

"No, but don't you two worry about that, just go and prepare for the trip." Keven answered.

Lara and Kurtis nodded and they walked out of there. In an hour they would be heading to Paris. The first time they meet each other. Lara was nervous, she wondered if he would remember trying to cut her head off in the Louvre, seeing her walking into the café. She sighed. Kurtis was wondering what had happened in Paris, how he had meet this women he knew in his heart he loved but know" He also sighed and he entered his room with Lara behind him.

* * *

They have arrived at the Louvre, their plan was to sneak in by the back with a Louvre pass that Lara still had. She just hoped it still worked after the months that had past. They waited until the Louvre closed for the night to sneak in. As it did, Lara and Kurtis snack to the back and Lara tried the pass, as she did that Kurtis looked around feeling déjà vu. It was like he was here before but he just couldn't remember it. Then he heard Lara's voice "We're in" she said as she pushed the door opened. She then entered first with Kurtis right behind her.

As they walked along the hallway to the first gallery, light shined towards them, making them duck into the shadows. They waited for the guard to move away. When the guard move Lara looked for Kurtis but he wasn't next to her. Then she heard bone break and saw the guard fall to the ground. She got up and walked into the gallery to find Kurtis leaning against the wall, staring at her. "What gotten into you." Lara asked in a whisper.

"I did this last time, what how did you get in" Kurtis asked leaning away from the wall.

"You remembered" Lara said with a smile, she felt happy inside, like the sadness was taken away

"Yes but don't get excited just yet, I still don't remember you just how I broke into the Louvre six months ago for a painting." Kurtis said.

"Well it's at least some progress." Lara said and walked pasted him "You want to came warrior boy."

Kurtis smiled and walked after her.

They came to two sets of stairs, on going down and the other going up. Kurtis looked at the one going down and he wondered what was down there. Lara was looking at her map that Keven had given her for getting to the scroll. "We need to take the stairs that's going up." Lara said and looked at where Kurtis had been standing he wasn't there anymore. "Kurtis!" She called as she turned in a circle looking for him but he was nowhere. "Kurtis!?" She called a bit louder. She wasn't sure what had just happened, she only had her eyes on the map for a few seconds and know he had gone missing. She looked to the stairs that went down and she sighed and walked down them.

* * *

**Authors notes: Thanks for taking your time in reading the 12th chapter of this story...Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. So press the missing button below with your review ;)**


	13. The Stone tablet

******************Authors notes: Hey guys, so here's another chapter hope you like it**

******************************Replies to the Reviews: **

******************************Velenona: Thank you :d Here's the another one :D**

******************************************************************Here's chapter 13, hope you all like it and please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Stone tablet**

Down stairs, she found herself in the basement area and not so far away was the entrance to the Archaeological Dig site. She wondered if this was another way to the dig but she left it at the back of her mind and continued to searches for Kurtis. She came around a corner and found herself staring to open door to the dig site. "Kurtis" she called as quiet as possible but still clear another for him to hear her. Still nothing, she sighed and walked into the dig. It didn't really change since the last time she was here. She looked to the ground and found footprints, Boot prints more importantly. Why was he even coming down here, she thought and followed the trail.

The trail went cold at the entrance of the dig where she had to go into the Tomb of Ancients. She looked down and saw someone's shadow moving about. I hope that's only you, Kurtis, she thought to herself and started claiming down the ladders to the ground. As quietly as possible that the person didn't see her. She took out her gun when she reached the ground and started looking for the person who she had seen just moments ago.

She walked closer then on the other side at a table she saw him standing there looking at the books that laid there. She holstered back her gun and walked up to him with a sighed. When she was next to him, he looked at her with a smile "The tomb of Ancients is down there" he said pointing up to where Lara had entered six months ago.

"I know, Kurtis. I went in there and almost lost my head" she said trying not to remember the encounter with brother obscura.

"Well, it says here that there was more in the tomb then the painting itself." Kurtis said looking at an old looking book. Lara looked at the book and picked it up, reading the page he had read:

**The Lux Veritatis had hid a number of artifacts down in the Tomb of Ancients but Archaeologist has not found this tomb yet and has said it could only just be a rumor but records said that it was somewhere in Paris and we have gotten our things ready to find this tomb. The one artifact that we need to find was the stone stable. Some say it was the key to saying the world from the ends day, when the last member of this order has passed away. **

Lara looked up from the book and over her shoulder as she heard a noise from above them. Kurtis had already taken out his BoranX and Lara quickly put the book in her backpack and upholstered her guns, waiting for anyone coming at them with guns. They started to walk closer and saw that it was only two guards who came down to check on the place. Lara could hear what they were saying "Nothing here" the one said in the his radio

"Well someone had tripped the alarm and opened the doors" the other man said to the one who had radioed in.

"Look, maybe it was nothing" the man said with radio

"You remember yesterday, someone tried to break in here also." The man answered and that made Lara look at Kurtis who looked to the ground. "It was you!" Lara whispered

Kurtis looked at her "I had to; I remember something about my father. He had told me about that stone tablet once." He said

"So you came and tried to break in" Lara said in anger but still keeping her voice low.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking" Kurtis said "Look we just need to wait until they leave."

"Why did you come down here." Lara asked

"I couldn't get in yesterday, so when Keven said were coming into the Louvre I took my chances." He answered.

"So tell me about this stone if you remembered it" Lara said trying to calm herself.

"Okay. So what I could remember about the stone was that it was the key to finding the General." Kurtis said.

"General?" Lara asked looking away from the guards and back to Kurtis.

"That's what I thought at first but then I saw the two scrolls back at the base and saw the writing that you couldn't read." Kurtis explained.

"So what did it say" Lara asked and looked back at the two guards, they were moving away, towards the exit.

"It had read that to fins the Amazonian you need to find the General but to do that you need to have the stone tablet with its key if you wanted to continue the journey." Kurtis went on.

"So this tablet is in the Tomb of Ancients?" Lara asked.

"No, not anymore, when brother Obscura buried the painting there he took the stone tablet and hid it somewhere else." Kurtis answered.

"So where did he hid it?" she asked

"Sorry Lara, but my memory hasn't fully recovered yet to know that answer." Kurtis said rubbing his forehead. Lara putted his shoulder "It's okay, we'll find it, now let's get that scroll of the Amazonian." She said and walked of as the guards had gone. Kurtis followed her back to where they had started, at the staircase.

* * *

**Authors notes: Thanks for taking your time in reading the 13th chapter of this story...Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. So press the stone button below with your review ;)**


	14. Death'

******************Authors notes: Hey guys, sorry for not posting, I had trouble on Monday and yesterday I wasn't at home but I'm back with the next Chapter. :D**

******************************Replies to the Reviews: **

**Velenona: Thanks for another review :D **

**Josh14Raider: Thanks :) So I wanted Kurtis too remember something from his past, so before Lara found him, he tried to break in but didn't get in. So in the next chapter after this one below, we will know more about the Stone tablet from the creature Death, he will also tell us where the Brother Obscura hid it, but their will also be a fight in Chapter 15 so it's gonna be along chapter. SO the adventure goes on, hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

**************************************************************Here's chapter 14, hope you all like it and please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 14: '****Death'**

Up in the higher levels two adventurers were walking in a hallway in silence. This had been going on since they left the dig site down below. She was thinking about how to get his memory back, while he was thinking about the scroll they where after. The thinking ended when the rounded the corner and saw three guards, they quickly run into the nearest room that was open. She looked around and that they were in an office while he peered back into the hall to see if the guards were coming this way and they were. He quickly but quietly closed the door behind him and looked to what she was doing. "Lara what are you doing." He asked as she sat on the other side of the desk, putting the computer on. She looked up at him.

"I'm looking for info on this scroll, maybe about also about the stone tablet." Lara answered and tipped on the computer.

"Well, we need to move, if those guards find us here-"he was cut off by a loud noise. Lara got up and holstered out her guns. Kurtis saw her move and did the same. "What was that?" he asked in a low voice.

Lara walked up to him "It sounded like glass breaking." She answered him, also keeping her voice low. Kurtis opened the door slowly and walked out with Lara right behind him. In the hall the three guards laid motionless on the ground. Kurtis walked to one and bent down, feeling for a pulse. He sighed and looked up Lara "They are dead." He said and got up.

"What could have killed them" Lara asked as she looked at all three bodies, she couldn't blood or and other signs of a silent kill, nothing. It liked they just dropped dead.

"This looks like the work of Death." Kurtis answered and looked back at the bodies.

"Death?" Lara asked and Kurtis looked at her.

"There are these creatures from the underworld and every one of them has a name. Death is a name of one of them. He can kill without touching the person. It looks like Death was here." Kurtis answered.

"But why?" Lara asked

"I don't know, I can't remember why he did this but maybe his here for the same thing we are." Kurtis said with a sight and looked on the end of the hall, where a window was, it was broken. "Look, that's how he got in or out." He pointed and Lara looked at it.

"If he's gone then he could have taken the scroll already." Lara said and started walking to the window, she heard Kurtis behind her.

"And if hasn't, then we can still get the scroll." Kurtis said as they reached the window. Lara looked out and saw nothing.

"Well, how will we know?" she asked and looked at him

"I'll Farsee to the room, where they keep the scroll." Kurtis said but Lara frowned and cross her arms.

"What is Farsee?" she asked.

"I can send my spirit too hard to reach place or check place if there are dangers." Kurtis answered. "Without me moving my body to that place"

"Okay, then do it" Lara said, still not have a clue what he just said.

"Just watch my back." He said and raised his arms up, palms showing up and he closed his eyes.

Kurtis's spirit was now out of his body and it started going past Lara to the room where the scroll is being kept. Lara had felt a cold breeze go past her. She watched Kurtis, he was swaying a little and after a while he almost felt to the floor. He had come back after his little trip through the room. He looked at Lara as she had grabbed his wrist and held him up. She still was holding him and she didn't know what she was doing. She just saw those blue eyes again, flickering open.

"You want to let go now?" he asked making her snap out of it.

"Sorry." She said and let's goes of him

"Its fine" he said with a smirk.

Lara smiled back at him "So what did you see?"

"Death is not far away from here. The scroll is still in the room" Kurtis answered with a sighed.

"But"

"There is five guards fighting some kind of creature." He said.

"Great, so we need to fight of two creatures" Lara said with a sighed.

"Not if I can convince Death to help us" Kurtis said

Lara raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He owes me a favor." Kurtis answered and started walking, Lara walked with him

"What about the creature in the room?" Lara asked.

"Its looks like another one from the underworld." Kurtis answered.

"Do you know who it is?" Lara asked.

"It looked Like Death's brother but I'm not sure." Kurtis said and with that they walked in silence until they reached Death.

* * *

**Authors notes: Thanks for taking your time in reading the 14th chapter of this story...Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. So press the Death button below with your review ;)**


	15. Back again

******************Authors notes: Hey guys, I think your going to love this chapter...I do :D**

******************************Replies to the Reviews: **

**Josh14Raider: Thanks, Yeah I needed to kick it with something's from the underworld that I could bring something back...read this chapter below and you'll understand :D So we see how Kurtis is going to convince Death to help them, So I hope you enjoy the ending of this chapter...he-he Thanks for the review...**

**************************************************************Here's chapter 15, hope you all like it and please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Back again**

They reached the next hallway where Death was busy opening the door that the other creature had locked. He told her to just stay put and that he'll do the talking, she wanted to refuse but he looked at her with those blue eyes and she only sighed. He nodded and walked closer to Death as she leaned against the wall and looked as he approached Death.

Kurtis cleared his throat making Death turn around and face him. Lara could hear everything from where she was standing. "Kurtis Heissturm" Death said.

"Death Butcher" Kurtis said back.

"Here for the scroll?" Death asked.

"Yes, you?" Kurtis asked.

"My brother is after it and I'm here to stop him from taking it to the person who hired him" Death answered.

"Your brother was hired, by who?" Kurtis asked.

"I don't know, whoever it is wants it so badly they came to the underworld to hire a creature to get it" Death said.

"Why your brother?" Kurtis asked.

"You now my brother can destroy anyone in a war, right." Death asked.

"Yeah, he can even destroy the human race, I know the story." Kurtis said rolling his eyes "Look we need your help"

"We? And this we is that women over there. Miss Lady Lara Croft herself. No thanks." Death said turning his back on Kurtis

"What's wrong with Lara that is making you refuse? You help my father and I save your life." Kurtis said in anger.

Death turned around to face Kurtis again "She's the reason the Sleeper was found." Death answered and that made Kurtis turn around, looking at Lara who was frowning. She didn't understand how that could be her fault. Kurtis sighed and looked back at Death.

"What do mean?" Kurtis asked.

"Lara had released Seth and when she did, Seth led Karel to find the Sleep. Think Kurtis, how do you think Karel could have found the sleeper, the LV had hit it away in a place Karel would never look in." Death said and Lara walked up to Kurtis's side and before he could say anything, Lara started to speak.

"I know what I did, but as soon as I did it, I fixed my mistake and paid the praise for it." Lara said in anger. She didn't want to be remained about Egypt again.

"When you released him, he went to Werner von Croy, didn't he?" Death asked and that made Lara a little concerned.

"Yeah, so?" Lara said and looked at Kurtis who had taken her hand.

"Lara, how did you get yourself into this mess when we met.?" He asked.

"Werner called for help and I went to Paris to talk to him and that's when he got murdered. Police thought it was me and it was Eckhardt, Karel who killed him in the end. Why?" Lara asked.

Kurtis sighed "If Seth had been in Werner's body; Werner gains the knowledge of where the sleeper is. Even if you trap Seth again in his person, his victim would be a target to any evil being and they will try and get any information from him." Kurtis answered.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Lara said, her head facing down.

"It doesn't matter now, Karel had failed and the sleeper was destroyed" Kurtis said and looked at Death. "You owe me one, big guy. So you're going to help us."

"Okay, Okay." He sighed "The scroll those belong to the LV so let's go get it but first we need to clear the path" Death answered and they both nodded.

Not long after they got the door opened and head to the room that Death's brother was. But when they got there, the guards were dead and there were two more creatures with Death's brother. Lara sighed and took out her guns; Kurtis grabbed his Chirugai and also took out his BoranX. Death looked at the two adventures.

"Guns wont' work with those creature, the only way to kill them is to behead them" Death said and got ready to fight his brother.

"Oh great" Lara sighed. "I'll go for the right on"

"And I'll go for the left." Kurtis answered back.

"Good luck you two" Death said and charged for his brother with a large knife-sword. Lara and Kurtis also charge for their enemy and started shooting them for distraction.

Lara shot it in the eye but she didn't see its tail and it hit her in the stomach, making her fall to the ground hard. She quickly ignored the pain and rolled out of its other attack and she took out her knife. This is really not my day, she thought. With one hand a gun and the other a knife, she shot it again. The creature moaned in pain as Lara shot it in the eye, and as it was distracted, she run with the knife to its head but she wasn't even inches away from it when its tail hit the gun and knife out of her hand, making her weapon less. She then tried to dodge the tails second attack but failed and she hit the ground again.

Kurtis was busy with his creature when he saw Lara fall to the ground, his attention away from his creature, he send his Chirugai to help Lara out with her creature. As he cut that creatures head of with ease, he forgot about the one he was busy with and the creature send him flying in the air and he hit a wall hard before falling to the ground. He sends his Chirugai to this creature and beheaded it also.

Lara got up from the ground and saw her creature was headless. She sighed in relief and then she saw Death throwing his brother to the wall, that's when she saw Kurtis lying on the ground, his creature also beheaded. She quickly got up and run to his side.

When reached him she saw a little blood coming out of a wound by his arm. "No, shit." She said and attempted to stop the bleeding as memories of the night she thought he had died in her arms came back to her. A tear fell on the ground and she placed pressure onto the wound. She looked back to see Death still busy with his brother. She sighed and looked back at Kurtis, his eyes was still closed. I need to focus and bandage this wound up; she thought and took out some bandages in her backpack.

As she wrapped the bandage around his arm, she heard him moan in pain and she stopped and looked at him and saw his blue eyes open underneath her. He smiled at her but moaned again in pain. Lara went on with his bandage as she heard his voice "Hey" he said and that made he looked at him again. His face looked pale and she was getting worried about him.

"You're not gonna die on me again" She said trying to sound calm.

"No…I-"he was then cut off by a flash in his mind.

_He turned his back on her and all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his back, going through to his stomach. He looked down and saw the tip of the claw poking through his shirt. He grunted and as it was pulled out of his body, he unclipped his Chirugai and beheaded the flying Boaz. Making the head roll to the on the ground. As he fell to the ground, he fell to the floor on his knees, clanging his stomach with on hand and the other holing him up._

_"No!" Lara yelled from above, she had just come back from Eckhardt lab when she saw Kurtis collapsing on the floor._

_Lara began to look for a way down and grabbed onto the ledge and she lowered herself down to the floor. When landing she hurt her leg and looked up to Kurtis. She ignored the pain and run to his side. She rolled him over and blood was still seeping out of his wound. She placed her hand over the wound and applied pressure onto it. _

_"Hey Stranger" He whispered, she looked at him as he opened his blue eyes under her. She pulled her hand back and it was covered in blood, the injury was continuing to bleed. _

_"Oh bugger, Kurtis I can't lose you." She whispered and closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying. _

_"What am I going to do when someone I care about…love, is hurt?" Kurtis reached for her other hand and placed some small kisses on it before placing her hand on his chest, over his heart. _

_"Lara, thank you." He whispered and Lara rested her head against his fore head and the tears came out. She could feel his heartbeat was beginning to slow down, every minute that past. _

_"Shh" he said quietly. Lara opened her eyes and moved a lock of hair out of his face, to see those ocean blue eyes. _

_"I love you, Lara." He said and smiled at her. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips fully. When she broke the kiss, he closed his eyes and took one last breath, before his chest stopped moving._

The flash ended and he saw Lara's worried face as she called his name "Kurtis, come one don't do this to me." She said, tears falling down her cheeks, Kurtis touched her cheek and smiled.

"Hey stranger." He said and she looked at him. "I remember you."

"What?" she asked but you could hear in her voice that she was happy. "Kurtis" and more tears fell and she rested her head on his.

"Sssh, Lara but can I get up." He said and kissed her lips tenderly before they both got up, together. His arm still hurt but he pushed the pain aside and they saw Death's brother jumping out of the nearby window and Death walking up to them.

"I'm going after him, I believe this is yours." Death said and handed Kurtis the scroll.

"Thanks." Kurtis said "Death, one more thing, do you know where brother Obscura hid the Stone Tablet."

"Yes, Brother Obscura took it to America and hid it in an ancient Tomb." Death answered "But that's all I know, sorry."

"Thanks, it's enough for us to find it." Kurtis said and wrapped on arm around Lara. "Now, I think you need to go after him before he disappears." Death nodded and also jumped out of the window leaving the two alone. Kurtis looked at Lara before placing another kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad my memory is back, Lara. I missed you too much." He said

"I've missed you since you died in my arms that night" she answered and kissed him back, she has been longing for his lips and love for so long, she thought she would never taste his lips again but know it's was all over, well that part. Keeping him safe was the other part and saving the world again. She smiled at him and they walked out of there and flow back to the base.

* * *

**Authors notes: Thanks for taking your time in reading the 15th chapter of this story...Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. So press the I'M BACK button below with your review ;)**


	16. The Amazonian's Story

******************Authors notes: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but here it is...**

******************************Replies to the Reviews: **

**Josh14Raider: Thanks, So I wanted to explain how Karel had found the sleeper and releasing darkness was the best idea I could thing of and because Seth is the god of darkness it fit perfectly. So I wanted to have battle that would wound Kurtis and as Lara helps him he flesh's back to the night in the Strahov. So the stone Table is somewhere in America but first they have to find the Amazonian's tomb. Thanks :D**

**Velenona: thanks' for the review, it is gorgeous isn't it...:D **

**************************************************************Here's chapter 16, hope you all like it and please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Amazonian's story**

_She kept on running, as fast as she could but he was getting closer. She ran into an ally but she came to a dead end. Shit, she thought and turned around and faced her enemy. He guns were empty and she was exhausted from the fight. Now she was trapped and the only way out was the way she came and it's being blocked by him. Her heartbeat slowed down as she faced him. _

"_You can still join me." She heard him and saw his hand stretching out for her to take._

"_Never" she hissed at him._

"_Your choosing the Lux boy over me, ha...His days are up" he told her in so much evil._

"_And I'll do it again and again." She yelled_

"_Stupid Mortal, so be it" he uttered. "Now you will see him die" Lara's eyed him as he said it, then a black Van stopped behind him and two men claimed out. Both were well build and tall. They opened the Van's door and dragged someone out of it by the arms. She looked closer as they brought the person closer. Lara couldn't see the person's face, for it is covered by a bag and hands tight together. _

_They stopped not inches away from Lara and her enemy and they made the person kneel to their knees. After that the two walked back to the Van and took out guns but they just stood there watching Lara and the person. Lara scanned the person and looked at her enemy. "You're not gonna win, Karel" she hissed, trying to think who it could be. Karel step closer to the person, a knife in his hand. No it wasn't a knife; it was one of the Periapt shards. Karel stopped and looked at Lara_

"_I'm gonna win after I kill you both." And with his words leaving his lips, he stabbed the person in the hart and pulled the cover off of his head. In horror and fear, Lara's worst nightmare was happening. Then Karel pulled the shard out and all Lara could see was Blue eyes closing fast and collapsing on the ground._

"No" Lara yelled sitting fast up in the bed, fear on her face and worry that she lost him forever until she heard his voice.

"Lara, you all right?" he asked sitting up in the bed and looking at her, she turned her head in his direction and triad to slow her racing hart.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." She said and kissed his lips before getting up, glancing at the clock- 6:23am and she entered the bathroom. Kurtis sighed and also got out of bed.

In the bathroom, Lara washed her face and tried to keep herself calm. She looked down at the running water and that made her mind go back to her dream. She shook her head and turned the water off when she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked at the door and saw him standing there, looking at her with a smile. "I'm fine" she declared but he didn't buy it.

"Lara I wasn't born yesterday" he said.

"I'm fine, I promise" she walked up to him and kissed his lips. "I'm really fine." And she walked past him back to the bedroom.

"Why don't you want to tell me? It really scared you." He said following her.

"I don't get scared." She stated as she turned on her heels and looked him in his blue eyes.

"Stubborn Croft." He smirked at her "Why don't you just admit it."

"Because If I do then I would be dead by now." She declared and walked out of the room into the hallway and went to her room to get some fresh cloths on for the day ahead. Kurtis rubbed his head and fell on the bed with a sight. He didn't understand why she didn't just tell him. Maybe a cold shower will get me started for the day and get me to think of how I can get it out of her, he thought.

* * *

Lara walked in and saw Kurtis, Keven, Jake and Francois standing at the table looking at maps of India. "What's going on?" everyone looked at Lara as she walked up to them and stood next to Kurtis.

"Well, I read and translated the Amazonian's Scroll and what we found is that she is buried in India somewhere." Jake replied and showed her the scroll. Lara takes it as she hears Francois talk

"We just don't know where" and Lara starts reading the scroll herself:

**She knew how to speak, read and write in all languages. She was the daughter of the first royal family of Buckingham palace, so from birth she had been sent to an independent school so she could learn anything she wanted, but when she turned sixteen she was then removed to marry a young gentleman that was also from a royal family. She almost went through with it until something happened that made her refuse to marry him. Her father was angry and sends her to the convent but there she found a woman who then taught her how to fight, to ride and to use all types of weapons.**

**She turned 21 and already people loved her and wished to be her. Oh, they called her the Amazonian…But all wasn't going well and soon she was on the run from a man who she saw shape-shift into anyone. She couldn't trust anyone again, until she met a group called the Light of truth. They protected her and kept her safe, told her that he was a Nephilim who wants her dead. She understood and started working on a tapestry. **

**A young a knight came to her one night as she was finishing the tapestry. He told her about a prophecy and how everything will end. She was confused but as he went on and talked about a weapon that can only be used in the most talented person on the planted, can the world be saved. So she made it her mission to find this weapon but the Nephilim had captured her and did offal things to her, was his slave and a concubine. He wanted her help with the new generation of Nephilims but she refused and fought back at him until she broke out. It wasn't even a month but she had escape from him and was on the run once more.**

**Later she had been killed by the Nephilim after she found the weapon, but before she took her last breath, she used the weapon and destroyed the Nephilim in front of her. The light of truth took her to India and rested her in the most beautiful and peace but truthful place there was to be found in India and in her Tomb she was buried with the weapon that can kill the Nephilim's.**

Lara looked up to see how Jake and Kurtis went over the map of India and Francois and Keven writing on a note pad. Lara thought hard and re-read the scroll but then it popped in her head. "I know where it is." Everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at Lara.

"Where?" Kurtis asked.

"Agra, the Taj Mahal Mausoleum" She answered.

"Why there?" Jake asked.

"Look, the scroll says that she was buried in the most beautiful and peaceful but also truthful place in India. The only place that has those three in common is the Taj Mahal Mausoleum" she answered.

"Well let's go then" Kurtis said and walked with Lara out, leaving the three confused.

* * *

**Authors notes: Thanks for taking your time in reading the 16th chapter of this story...Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. So press the story button below with your review ;)**


	17. Entering the tomb

******************Authors notes: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been having some bad days lately...but here it is**

******************************Replies to the Reviews: **

**Josh14Raider: Thank you, if you read closer, you will see Lara's dreams are changing a little more every time Kurtis remembers something of the past and it's not a good thing, not knowing it Lara is just ignoring the dreams and if she doesn't act fast, Kurtis and the world could be gone. :) So the scroll is read and but there's a little thing that the adventurers don't know just yet :D Here's the next chapter it's kinda short but the next one is longer that's why...Enjoy**

**Velenona: Thank you for two reviews... first I'm glad you liked the part of Kurtis' memory coming back and Lara who's doing well. second I'm sorry for the wait, I've been having a bad week and I was just not in the mood to finish the chapter. Hopefully this week will be better...**

**************************************************************Here's chapter 17, hope you all like it and please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Entering the tomb**

Lara felt like the luckiest girl on the planet, because she was now standing in front of the most beautiful buildings ever built in history. This place was larger than life could ever be, the inside was even more beautiful then the outside, she admired the people who had built it so many years ago. They worked so hard to build a place for someone to be buried in. In all her life, in all the tombs she had raided, this one was the most amazing and wonderful tomb of all.

Lara had been looking at its beauty for so long that she didn't even hear Kurtis talking to her; she was quickly snapped out of it when Kurtis kissed her on the lips. As he broke the kiss, she only gasped in surprise at what he just did. "Are you going to listen now?" he asked.

"Sorry, this place just makes me feel so insignificant, like I'm standing in its shadow." Lara said walking to a statue that looked like the third wife M. Mahal, so gorgeous and looking like, she would never be forgotten.

Kurtis looked at Lara as she admired the statue "You are not insignificant. I lot of people look up to you." Lara turned around and saw Kurtis' smile.

"This place it a magnificent piece of architecture that would be here forever. Me in the other hand…"Lara uttered the last part that Kurtis didn't hear it.

"Lara, you have a statue of yourself at home, because people thought you were dead. People missed you that much that they build it." Kurtis said but Lara only frowns.

"How do you even know about the statue?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Em…I remembered something of it when I em when you brought me to your home." Kurtis tried to explain.

"I never took you to my home…"Lara started getting angry. "Tell me now."

"Okay, okay." Kurtis surrendered when seeing that Lara's fingers were touching her pistols. "I remembered that I was at you memorial a few years back." Lara gasped at what she just heard.

"Why were you at my memorial?" she asked, her voice sounded broken, there was a long silence until one of them broke it.

"Because we met a few years before Paris or Prague." He finally answered.

"Wait what." Lara said in shock.

"Lara, my mother and your mother are…" he paused.

"Are what?" Lara asked.

"Are best friends" Kurtis said simply

"How?" Lara asked.

"I don't know but please let's find this Amazonian and get out of here. Then we'll talk about the past." Kurtis said and walked to the one side of the building. Lara sighed and walked after him.

Making sure they were alone, Kurtis looked for a lever and found it. He pulled it and it opened a door with stairs going down. Lara and Kurtis started walking down in silence and as they went down, it became darker. Kurtis took his Chirugai and made it spin in the air, making light for them. Not long and they came to the last step and entered a large room. Before Lara could ask, they both fell down a hole to who know where.

Lara landed on her back and dust covered the air. She coughed at the dust and slowly got up. She was in some kind of chamber and on the one end with a statue was some candle's, lighting the room. She frowned and looked around for Kurtis but she was alone. She sighed and took some steps before her hands went for her guns as she saw skeleton's coming out from underneath the ground. She started shouting them, one by one but it was useless. They only came back to life again after putting themselves back together. Lara started to back away as she keep on shooting until her last shot made her fall.

* * *

**Authors notes: Thanks for taking your time in reading the 17th chapter of this story...Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. So press the enter button below with your review ;)**


End file.
